Compilers are utilized to convert higher level programming instructions to instructions that may be executed on a particular target computer architecture. As the architectures of microprocessors and other processors have improved over the years, increased demands have been placed on compilers to convert high level code to code that may be efficiently executed on a particular architecture.
Modern processor architectures have deeply nested pipe lines, multiple functional units, and instruction sets that are sophisticated. These architectures may allow for speed improvements over prior generation processors, but may also benefit from optimizing compilers designed to exploit the advantages of the architecture.
Therefore, what is needed in the industry is a compiler that may be adapted to exploit the advantages of particular processor architectures and provide other benefits.